A Marvelous Story
by VanossWriting
Summary: Cait's having a hard time believing that Chloe is over 200 years old. When confronted, she presents some hard, unexpected evidence. (Rated T for strong language) (One-shot)


**This little one-shot takes place in the much larger piece of fiction I plan on making involving Chloe (my OC) and Cait. Not sure when I'll get to it, but if y'all let me know if you want said fic. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Irishwoman peered over to the woman that propped herself against a tree. Her dirty blonde hair, shaved on her left side with the rest parted to her right. Her blue eyes that lit up with the stars above and the fire between the two. The deep, yet fading scar that crossed from above her right eye down to the upper left corner of her mouth. She'd already confessed to Chloe her past. Where she was from. The bullshit she endured as a child, as a slave. Yet Cait only knew one thing of Chloe's past: that she supposedly is over 200 years old. She found it hard to believe, but she slowly became curious as to if it was the truth.

"Chloe?" She nearly whispered. She hated being so vulnerable, wrapped up in a sleeping bag with no way to defend herself.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning towards the redhead. Cait sat up in her bag and stared at Chloe.

"Are ya really 200 years old?"

"Well, a bit more like 237. You still find it hard to believe?"

"Yes. You haven't got any proof." Cait spoke up. Chloe smirked and reached into her bag. In her hands was a comic book. Cait sat crisscrossed close to Chloe. "A 'Grognak' comic isn't enough, sweetie."

"It's not 'Grognak'. I never really liked those comics anyway. You see," she scooted into a more comfortable position, "when I was young, I was what was called a 'tomboy'. Basically a girl who does things that boys do. I was into 'Grognak' for a while, but then I found this in my dad's attic and ended up keeping it until... well, you know." She handed Cait the battered comic. The background of the cover was dark and stormy, with rain pouring down across the page. A man stood in the middle, buff with flowing blonde hair, wearing dark blue armor with a red cape. In his right hand was some sort of weapon that he held high, with a lightning bolt striking it. In big letters, it said, 'The Mighty THOR'.

"The fock is this?" Cait inquired abruptly.

"That's Thor. Probably ten times better than Grognak. I, uh..." Chloe scratched her head and avoided eye contact, "I got picked on as a kid 'cause I didn't like Grognak. Marvel comics weren't all that popular, which is why I've yet to find another one. Interesting superheroes, but Grognak can do anything, so let's all read that instead!" She said sarcastically. She looked at Cait, who was too occupied in flipping through the pages.

"So this guy's got a hammer and it makes him invincible?" She asked, still staring at the comic.

"No. He's a god. Well, more like a 'god'." She explained, "he can get killed, but it's not easy."

"And what does the hammer do?"

"He points it at the sky, lightning strikes it, and he points it at his enemies. The hammer fucking shoots out the lightning at whoever is in front of it."

"What if I sneak up behind him and take it?" She proceeded to make a snatching gesture, eyes still glued to the comic.

"They already thought about that when they created Thor. Only Thor can wield the hammer. If he set it on the ground, and I tried to pick it up, it'd be like trying to lift a thousand super mutants on each finger. A protectron could probably hold it though, since it's not a living being."

"Oh, so Valentine can hold it?"

"Probably. Thor could also use the hammer as a method of transportation." The second she said this, Cait snorted. Chloe waited a few minutes for the chuckling redhead to settle down.

"Wait, so he rode the hammer?"

"No, he w-"

"The hammer rode him?"

"No, he would spin it really fast," she made a motion with her hand as if she was frantically cranking something, "and it would pull him off to-" she was cut off by a hearty laugh from the Irishwoman. She didn't mind it, though. This was the first time she saw Cait smile. The first time she heard her laugh. It brought butterflies to her stomach. Cait, on the other hand, didn't care that she was alerting every wild mongrel in the immediate area of their presence.

"Holy shite! The hammer pulled him off!"

"The ground! Off the ground. And that's how he would fly."

"That's a load of bullshit." Cait could barely contain herself. "He's got a really intimate relationship with a _fucking hammer_." She wheezed at the end, which earned a chuckle from the scarred woman.

"You wanna know the best part?" She asked. Cait raised her head. Her face was red from laughing, and her dimples were showing. She had dropped the 'Thor' comic next to her, far enough away from the fire.

"What?"

"Thor's not even my favorite." Chloe smirked as Cait's amusement faded.

"There's focking more of them?"

"Cait, there's way more ridiculous shit. I'm pretty sure there's a wizard, a tree dude, and a guy who is literally just a burning skeleton. But they don't really matter to me." She leaned forward to her. "My favorite is a hero named Steve Rogers."

"Is he your ex?"

"I wish." She frowned. "He goes by Captain America. He's a super soldier. I used to call Nate 'my Captain America' in my letters to him while he was away." Chloe smiled as she remembered writing those letters. Cait yawned and retired to her sleeping bag.

"You can bore me all about these comics while we trod in the heat tomorrow." She said as she set herself up for sleep. Chloe stashed away the comic and returned to her position against the tree. She watched as Cait's chest rose and fell in a comforting rhythm.

"Goodnight, Squirrel Girl." She whispered, thankfully met with silence. _Thank Christ she didn't hear that. She'd rip me in half if she knew I compared her to a squirrel._ She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And there you go. I don't claim ownership of anything in this story aside from Chloe since she's my OC. Not a lot of plot stuff, just some wholesome interactions between two people. Again, if you'd like to see an extension of this story with Chloe and an actual plot, let me know. I don't intend on expanding this specific story though. I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day.**


End file.
